leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary beasts
.]]The Legendary beasts is a collective fan term used to refer to the trio of , , and . They are the Legendary trio of the Johto region. In most of their appearances, they are usually seen roaming. They share a common Ability, , and Hidden Ability, . History A direct counterpart to the Generation I trio, the beasts find their master in , who revived them when Ecruteak City's Brass Tower burned. They are said to embody the three events that happened to the tower: the that struck the tower, the that burned in the tower, and the s and that put it out. It is unknown whether these three were already a Suicune, Raikou, and Entei before they were revived, or whether Ho-Oh actually them from three non-Legendary Pokémon. Of the three beasts, Suicune has been the most prominent, appearing as a game mascot on the box art of , and taking an expanded role in that game. Suicune also appears in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest as a protagonist, while Entei was the first of the three to have a movie appearance (albeit as an illusion), in Spell of the Unown: Entei. Raikou was delegated to a more minor role, appearing as the central character in The Legend of Thunder!, where encountered it. However, Misty's Togepi and a did see the silhouette of a Raikou in Houndoom's Special Delivery. The Legendary beasts made their first group appearance in the thirteenth movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions, albeit in form. By transferring the Shiny Legendary beasts given away by promotional events to , players are able to battle and capture the Pokémon , who will transform to a member of this trio during the battle. In the games Generation II The beasts are available as Roaming Pokémon in Generation II, with the three (reduced to just Raikou and Entei in ) being found throughout the Johto region. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen They are also found in , where one of the trio is roaming the Kanto region. The type of the one that happens to roam Kanto is the one that is super effective against the player's choice of a starter Pokémon. To be specific, Raikou appears to Trainers who chose , Entei to those who took in , and Suicune to those who chose to go with . They appear in the Generation III side series game, Pokémon Colosseum, where they are transformed into Shadow Pokémon by Cipher and owned by the admins Dakim, Venus, and Ein. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSliver In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are encountered in the Burned Tower. After encountering them, Raikou and Entei will roam the Johto region and can be caught at a random route, though will flee the instant any battle begins. Suicune, however, flees to Route 25 where it can be caught. If it is defeated there, it will respawn at the Burned Tower after the player enters the Hall of Fame again. Pokémon Black and White In a , players are able to battle and capture , who will transform to a non-shiny member of the trio during the battle, in Lostlorn Forest. This achieved by using the Relocator to send the , which were given away in promotional events, to . The event can only be activated once. However, if the Shiny Legendary beasts is sent to Pokémon Black and White using the Poké Transfer minigame, the Zoroark event will not activate; this also applies to the special thirteenth movie , as the will not activate. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are encountered at the Trackless Forest if the player has or in their party. One will appear depending on what point of the hour the time is set on: Raikou appears in the first 20 minutes of each hour, Entei in the next 20, then Suicune in the final 20 minutes of an hour. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In , all three beasts can be encountered in the Ultra Space Wilds through Ultra Warp Ride. Raikou /Entei can be encountered in the Rocky World through a green warp hole. Suicune can be encountered in the Water World through a blue warp hole, as long as both Raikou and Entei are in the player's party. Spin-off Pokémon games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, each of them is the boss of one of the three sacred fields, requiring the Clear Wing to enter this trial in the first place. After the player defeats Entei at Fiery Field, the Clear Wing becomes the Red Wing, allowing access to Raikou's Lightning Field. Defeating Raikou turns the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing. With the Sunset Wing in the player's possession, Suicune can be fought at Northwind Field. Defeating Suicune will change the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing, allowing access to Mt. Faraway, where the player can battle the beasts' trio master, . The three legendary beasts also play a pivotal role in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, with Entei accosting the player, the partner, and Archen after Latias and Latios are turned to stone, mistaking them for the culprits and nearly attacking them. Entei is a storyline boss shortly afterward, effortlessly defeating Buizel despite the latter‘s type advantage, then attacking the player and partner, whose scarves respond to the dire situation by temporarily changing them to their fully-evolved forms. Much later, after the player, the partner, and most of the Expedition Society have been petrified, they encounter all three legendary beasts in the Voidlands. The beasts escort the player, the partner, and Mawile to the Voidlands' exit, and the legendary beasts and Mawile then hold off the Void Shadows while the player and partner escape. In , Gordor captures the three beasts, and it is up to the to recapture them and save Fiore. Otherwise, they are not usable in the main storyline, and Entei is the only one of the beasts who is battled twice; once in the Jungle Relic, and once again atop the Fiore Temple (the latter scenario being the final capture performed in the main storyline). During the last captures, Raikou and Suicune are captured while under the control of Gordor, while Entei attempts to attack Gordor upon the destruction of Power Styler, and it is up to the player to calm it. They are also available in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, where they can be summoned using the Ranger Signs associated to them. The three possess different abilities that can help the player progress further into the game. Raikou can jump over gaps and bridges, while Entei can break large rocks blocking the path, and Suicune can walk across water. The three share the ability of frightening other Pokémon out of their hiding spots, and if the Capture Styler is charged before summoning, they can stop the Pokémon in their tracks. Upon summoning, the player is able to ride the Pokémon summoned; however, the three cannot be called to the field at the same time. In the anime In the main series The Legendary beasts all appeared in their forms as the protectors of Crown City. They appeared when they believed that Zoroark was terrorizing the town. When they came to Crown City, they attacked Zoroark, and chased it down in the process. When they cornered Zoroark, the Pokémon living in Crown City all surrounded them and the Legendary beasts then stopped attacking Zoroark after learning that it had no malevolent intentions. Later, when Grings Kodai, on the verge of his defeat, tried to reach the Time Ripple a final time, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune cornered Kodai, causing him to flee to the stadium, where he was knocked unconscious by Zoroark. The three then roared their farewells to Zoroark when it and Zorua left to return to Unova. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Legendary beasts appeared in The Reawakening, where they were shown in a tale told by Eusine. Long ago, they were three nameless Pokémon that lived in Ecruteak City. During a lightining storm, they were inside the Brass Tower when it got struck by lightning. The tower went up in flames and the three Pokémon perished. After the fire went out however, appeared from the sky and revived the three Pokémon using its mystical powers. The Pokémon gained new life as Raikou, Entei and Suicune, much to the shock of the citizens of Ecruteak City, who found their revival to be unnatural. They used violence against the three Pokémon, after which they fled Ecruteak, never to been seen again. According to Eusine, they completely lost trust in humanity. However, Suicune still showed itself to Eusine when he visited the Burned Tower. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, the Legendary beasts were saved by when the Brass Tower burned down and became the Burned Tower. Ho-Oh was caught by the Mask of Ice some time before the ; the Legendary beasts managed to separate Ho-Oh from the Mask of Ice but were imprisoned in ice mirrors beneath the Burned Tower. They were freed by , who had been visiting the Johto region with her uncle Wilton. The Legendary beasts roamed Johto in search for their companions. Because of Suicune's status as a game mascot, it was given more screen time than Raikou and Entei. They reunited for a short while in Really Raikou and Entirely Entei II, before finally finding their companions, all of which were Kanto Gym Leaders. Suicune accepted Misty as a companion, after challenging her to a battle beneath the Tohjo Falls. Raikou chose Lt. Surge, who had faced the Mask of Ice before. Entei found Blaine, who was looking for its flames of life to cure his tainted right arm. They joined forces to confront the Mask of Ice at the Indigo Plateau, who had captured Ho-Oh once again. However, the masked man overcame them and set off for Ilex Forest for his ultimate goal. The Legendary beasts found a new companion in , and took her to Ilex Forest to join the other Pokédex Holders in the battle against the Mask of Ice. Raikou was passed to , and Entei to . At the end of the arc, the Legendary beasts roamed the land again in search for Ho-Oh. One of them, Raikou, had found a new companion in Salon Maiden Anabel by the time of the . Similar movesets Base stat comparison Trivia * , , and were designed by Muneo Saitō. , as seen in the intro of ]] * Many refer to them as Legendary cats or Legendary dogs, depending on if they personally see feline or canine features in the individual Pokémon. However, they are more likely based on many different creatures and mythological deities, such as , the , and the . On top of that, they also seem to have been stylized to fit the classic idea of three jungle cats or jungle beasts—the , , and (or ). * The Legendary beasts are the first Legendary Pokémon to get a special battle theme. In , each Legendary beast was given their own remixed version of the original Legendary beast music from Generation II. The three songs are similar, but use different instruments: Suicune's uses bells, Entei's uses an electric guitar, and Raikou's uses synthesized music. * A representation of the Legendary beasts was used as the set symbol for the card expansion. * and are the only pure and Legendary Pokémon, respectively. * The initials for the three beasts are the same as the initials for the three Hoenn-based games: . In addition, their battle theme exists in Ruby and Sapphire's coding. * The order that the beasts appear in the National Pokédex is the order of the events that happened at the Burned Tower: the lightning that started the fire (Raikou), the fire that consumed the Brass Tower (Entei), and the rain that quenched the fire (Suicune). * The trio share their heights with three out of four members of Swords of Justice: ** and Entei are both 6'11" (2.1 m). ** and Suicune are both 6'07" (2.0 m). ** and Raikou are both 6'03" (1.9 m). de:Legendäre Bestien es:Perros legendarios fr:Bêtes légendaires it:Bestie leggendarie ja:伝説の三聖獣 zh:传说的三圣兽